


The story of how Kageyama became Tobio-chan

by Tina908



Series: Oikawa Tooru Pairings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Basically what the title says.A story of why Oikawa began calling Kageyama, Tobio-chan
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917817
Comments: 10
Kudos: 357





	The story of how Kageyama became Tobio-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Omegas presents around when puberty starts but heats are more like having your period. It’s more like the time of month where an omega is the most fertile and most of them just have a desire to stay in their nest for a week and maybe have someone to cuddle them and then the sex comes later in life if that’s something you would like.
> 
> English is not my first language so there is going to be some smaller mistakes.

Oikawa was furious. He had finally decided to agree to show that annoying little freshman the basics of his jump serve, (which was solely thanks to Iwaizumi and his very convincing forehead) and then Kageyama just decided not to show up to today‘s precise.

Oikawa turned towards where Kindaichi and Kunimi were standing together. ”Have you two seen Kageyama?” Oikawa asked, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

”No, he wasn’t in any classes today either. Maybe he’s sick.” Kindaichi answered with a shrug.

 _Sick, like that was any excuse_ Oikawa thought and turned back to practice his jump serves. _Alone._

* * *

Kageyama didn’t show up for practice the next day either and when he finally showed up on the third day he had the decency to be late.

Oikawa as in the middle of practicing spikes with Iwaizumi when the door to the gym opened and Kageyama stepped through.

There coach had have to leave because of an urgent phone call so it was Oikawa who was in charge of practice that day, which was perfect because Oikawa had a lot of pent up anger from the past two days so he gave the ball to Iwaizumi and turned to stomp over to where Kageyama was standing.

”Where have you been?” Oikawa asked when he got within hearing distance.

”I–I‘m sorry. I was–” Whatever Kageyama was going to say was cut off when Oikawa crowded him up against the wall.

”I don’t car–” Oikawa began but cut himself off when he caught the scent of a freshly presented omega.

But not just any omega. _His omega._

If the way Kageyama‘s eyes widened to double size was any indication, he had smelled the same thing.

”Tobio–chan.” Oikawa said, voice filled with reverence.

At the sound of his name Kageyama threw his arms around Oikawa and hid his face as he hugged the older one.

Oikawa didn’t miss a beat before he picked Kageyama up into his arms and turned around to sit down against the wall, still with Kageyama in his arms.

When Oikawa looked up he saw that the team had stopped practicing and were now staring at them with their mouths open.

”What are you looking at? Get back to practice.” Oikawa said and tightened his arms around Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
